


Can You Pay Attention to Me?

by novocainlullaby



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocainlullaby/pseuds/novocainlullaby
Summary: tyler got this cool new video game and josh gets a little jealous when he wants attention





	Can You Pay Attention to Me?

**Author's Note:**

> based off a little tumblr prompt I found at like 5am, also how are we all doing since the bands cryptic tweets? I'm kinda dead and have been binging listening to them (not that I don't regularly do that but) oh well!!! pls lemme know if you've enjoyed this I really really appreciate it <3

The pair were sitting on the couch; Tyler embedded in his newest copy of GTA, while Josh munched on cheese puffs beside him and watched. 

"Shit!" Tyler cursed, failing the same mission for what seemed like the _fifteenth_ time. "I'm never gonna get this."

"Maybe cause you haven't paid attention to me in like, an hour."

"What was that?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did. You mumbled."

"Nuh-uh."

Tyler paused the game and looked to Josh, whose hand was wrist deep in the plastic bag, donning what seemed to be a permanent little pout on his face. 

God, was he adorable. 

"Aw, is someone jealous of Grand Theft Auto?" He teased, making Josh's head snap up. 

"I'm not jealous of your dumb game!" Josh protested. "You just haven't paid attention to me in an hour and I'm wilting away like a plant," he explained simply. 

Tyler leaned over to kiss him for a moment, feeling Josh's lips curl into a smile under his. He couldn't help but snicker a bit when he pulled away, once again revealing a very pouty boyfriend. "You're so lucky you're cute."

He resumed his game, finally defeating the mission after what he claimed to be a gift from his good luck charm. _"Stupid Trevor,"_ he murmured, shaking his head before he felt Josh move again, but this time it was Tyler who frowned. 

"...what did you just wipe on me?"

Josh was beaming very, VERY proudly over at him. 

"Love!" He proclaimed, his grin stretching ear to ear, eyes creasing up. 

"And....maybe cheese puff dust," he added, Tyler's eyes drifting to the bag that was now rolled up and in front of him on the coffee table. 

"Noooo," he whined, turning and looking at the orange dust coating his shoulder. "Josh! You--ugh." He placed the controller beside him to grab Josh in for another kiss, tickling his sides to make him laugh. 

After he figured he'd tortured Josh enough, the man giggling (yeah, fucking _giggling_. adorable as fuck) underneath him, Tyler shook his head. "I can't believe you. You're such a brat!"

"You weren't paying attention to me!"

"So that gives you the right to wipe your cheesy fingers on me?"

"Uh, yes. Duh."

"You're so lucky I love you."

"I love you, too."

Another bright beaming face grew between the boys. Another kiss. Another laugh.


End file.
